Unhappiness to Happiness
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Lili Rochefort is unhappy.  But when Leo sees her like that he completely changes that unhappiness.


**Unhappiness to Happiness**

Leo Kliesen watched Lili walk to school. She usually rode her limo to school but now she was walking. Leo guessed that she just wanted to walk for a change.

Leo then began to follow her. There was something different about her today as well. She seemed to be in woe for some reason unknown to him.

He really wanted to make her smile so he came up to her from behind. "Lili?" Leo said in a soft voice. Lili jumped a little and turned around. She looked like she was ready to attack if she needed to.

"Leo…" Lili breathed and blushed. "Don't scare me like that," She told him before walking again. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to know why you are so unhappy," Leo said as he walked beside her. He was smiling at her now. Lili looked at him and blushed and looked away after that.

"It's none of your business," Lili answered. _"How can he tell if I'm unhappy? I mean, was I looking that depressed?"_ Lili thought.

"I can read you like a book, Lili," Leo told her in a happy tone as he continued to walk beside her. He was still smiling.

"Oh really?" Lili said as she began to walk faster. She was trying to get away from him. She didn't want to be near him right now when she was feeling depressed. And she didn't want to be near him because he made her feel all warm inside and made her heart flutter.

"Really," Leo nodded as he picked up his pace. He was right beside her again. "You should really cheer up, Lili. That unhappy fake smile on your face doesn't suit you," Leo took her hand to stop her from walking and Lili looked at him. Leo now stared into her eyes. "What happened to that pretty happy smile of yours?" Leo asked her in a caring tone, still holding her hand.

Lili blushed and quickly looked away from him. "…it is nothing, Leo. Don't worry about it," Lili said quietly. She felt tears threatening to come to her eyes.

"I'm your best friend, Lili, you can tell me anything. What's the matter?" Leo questioned her with a concerned and very caring look on his face.

"My boyfriend broke up with me…" Lili answered quickly. Tears came to her eyes but she furiously wiped them away so Leo wouldn't see. But Leo did see.

"Is there a reason why he did that? I can sock him in the face if you want me to," Leo told her with a frown on his face. Lili shook her head with a laugh as tears came to her eyes again.

"No, no…I already did that," Lili told him.

"Good. It's what he deserves anyway," Leo said with a bright smile on his face. "He didn't know what he was missing; he was stupid for leaving a nice girl like you,"

"Oh Leo…" Lili blushed madly and looked away again.

"I'm about to tell you something, Lili. But I need you to look at me first," Leo said in a quiet and serious tone. This made Lili turn her head to look at him. He was staring into her eyes. He then took her hand again in his two hands and continued to stare into her eyes.

"Leo…?" Lili was curious as what he had to say. She was beginning to feel a little nervous and her heart began beating a little faster.

"Lili, I love you," Leo confessed as he blushed a little. "I've loved you ever since we met. I love your attitude, the way you smile, I love your laughter, I love the way you fight…" Leo told her in a confident voice. "I love your voice, I love the way you talk. You look beautiful in anything you wear. When you're angry you're still beautiful and when you're sad you're still beautiful. Lili, I love you so much," Leo told her.

Lili felt as if she was going to faint. Her other boyfriend never told her anything like that before. Lili was blushing madly now. Leo was so sweet, so confident, and so kind. He had been her best friend for a very long time. Lili felt as if her legs were turned into jell-o.

"Oh Leo…" Lili whispered as she stared into his eyes. "…I don't…I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm going to faint…" Lili said quietly as she tried to catch her footing. Leo held her steady with his hands on her shoulders.

"I know what you can say," Leo told her with a very big smile on his face.

"…what?" Lili asked quietly. She felt as if she were in a daze.

Leo's smile got bigger as he led her over to a bench. He made her sit down and he got down on one knee in front of her as if he were going to propose to her. "You can say…that you love me too," Leo replied as he looked into her eyes.

Lili has never said that word to anyone before. Well, except to her parents. But that's it. Lili looked into Leo's eyes and smiled at him. "I love you, Leo," She said truthfully and with so many emotions in her voice.

Leo felt all excited after he heard her say that. "You don't know how happy I am. You mean so much to me, Lili," Leo told her as he took her hand in his two hands. He then kissed the top of her hand. After that he placed a kiss to her cheek. Lili was thrilled when he did this.

"You mean so much to me too, Leo," Lili said in delight as she smiled at him. She couldn't stop smiling.

"If you feel that way then…can I kiss you?" Leo questioned sounding shy all of a sudden. Lili looked baffled now.

"You just did," Lili reminded him.

"Oh no, I mean…can I kiss your lips?" Leo asked. Lili's face went bright red and she looked down at her lap.

"Sure…" Lili said quietly. Her other boyfriend had never kissed her for some reason.

Leo placed his hands onto her cheeks and slowly kissed her lips with his. Lili kissed him back, grabbing onto his shirt with her hands. Lili felt so happy as they kissed. She had never been happier than she is now.

Leo felt gleefully as they continued to kiss. He loved her so much and had wanted to do this for quite some time now. When they broke the kiss Leo started running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Lili. And I'll never stop loving you," Leo told her.

That made Lili so much happier. "I love you, Leo. Forever and always," Lili told him before standing up and pressing her lips to his.

And then they shared another loving kiss.

_THE END_


End file.
